Green
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: For 'Hundred and One Prompts' “You were green with envy,” he corrected. “But like I said, it’s okay, I kind of liked it.” Sequel to my story, Valentine's Day but can be read alone. Shane/ Caitlyn. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

AN: For 'Hundred and One Prompts' by LaPaige. The link is on my profile if anyone wants to check it out. This is to No. 36 - Green. It's a follow up of sorts to my story 'Valentine's Day' but can be read as a stand alone. I hope you enjoy it, although any feedback is always appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

Caitlyn stepped out of her car and slammed the door shut, before turning and making her way into the building before her. She walked through the doors that had been held open for her and even though she had been here thousands of times before, she couldn't shake the nervous feeling she got in her stomach every time she walked through those doors. It was the same feeling she had gotten on her very first day, starting as a music producer for the record company that she had since been a part of.

"Hi, Jane," she said to the tall lady who sat at the front desk.

"Hi, Caitlyn. I thought it was your day off today?"

"It is. I'm here to meet a friend."

"Caitlyn, you of all people should know that on the rare days that you actually don't have to come in, you shouldn't!" Jane exclaimed.

Caitlyn smiled. Jane was a few years older than her and had always thought that she worked far too hard. Even though her job was at the front desk, on quite a few occasions, she had stormed into the studio where Caitlyn would be working, demanding that she take a break for lunch.

"I'll only be two minutes, Jane, I promise." Caitlyn shot another smile in her direction before walking off towards the recording studios.

She was here to surprise Shane, and at once a soft smile crossed her face. They had been together for just over a month now, and she had never been this happy in her life. It definitely showed on her face, and for days after she and Shane had gotten together, people kept asking her what the good news was.

They had decided not to tell anyone though, and Shane had somehow managed to convince her that if they didn't want the press to find out, they couldn't even risk telling their closest friends. Caitlyn had argued that they had to tell Nate, Mitchie, Jason and Tess because they were her best friends as well as his, but somehow Shane had won the argument. To this day she still thought it was because he pulled his puppy dog look and distracted her, but she wouldn't admit it. Not in front of Shane at any rate.

She had the day off today, but Shane had had to come in to the studio and even though she had tried really hard not to think about him, she hadn't succeeded, and frustrated she had gotten into her car and driven straight down to where he was.

It wasn't fair, she mused, as she opened the door to the first recording studio she came across and found it empty. They had only been together for about a month and already on days that she didn't see him, she felt depressed. She hadn't ever thought that Shane of all people could and would make her feel this way. To her surprise, they had made the transition between friends and being a couple relatively easily.

She smiled as she noticed another producer, Ben, walking up to her.

"Hey Gellar, Connect 3 are in the practice room. And you're welcome!" And he walked off in the same direction that he had come in.

She laughed in return and began making her way to the practice room.

She pushed the door open to find that two members of Connect 3 were sitting on the floor with their guitars next to them and a pad of paper and a pencil in front of them.

"Hey guys!"

Nate and Jason looked up at her and within the space of two seconds she found herself with her air supply cut off. Even Nate, who normally, really wasn't into group hugs had got up to join in.

"Guys, I love you and all, but I can't breathe!"

At once Nate and Jason let go of her. Jason grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Caitlyn, it's just that I haven't seen you in ages."

"He does have a point, Caitlyn. Mitchie was just saying yesterday that feels as though she hasn't had a proper conversation with you in quite some time," Nate added. "You aren't still mad at me for trying to make you go to the singles night on Valentine's Day are you?"

Nate looked slightly worried and at once Caitlyn felt the new feeling of guilt settle in her guts. She had been subtly avoiding her friends as she knew that meeting them would be harder and she would maybe have to lie to them to stop them finding out about her and Shane.

"No, of course I'm not mad. I just haven't had a lot of time lately," she said leaving out the reason that she hadn't had a lot of time lately.

"You work too hard," Jason said shortly. "We all miss you."

Caitlyn felt her heart sink at Jason's words. "I'm really sorry guys. I promise I'll definitely try and see you guys more," she said sincerely.

Nate and Jason both smiled. "That's all we're asking," Nate said, while Jason nodded.

Caitlyn let out a laugh. "So what are you guys working on?"

"Stuff that we're going to run by you when we see you next week, but we're definitely not telling you today. Shane told us it's your day off," Nate said.

Caitlyn smiled at the mention of her secret boyfriend. "Speaking of Shane, where is he?"

"Oh he went for a coffee with Hannah," Nate replied.

Caitlyn froze. Hannah was a girl's name.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah, she's a fairly new singer, hasn't done a lot of stuff professionally yet, but seems quite good. Me and Jase have a bet going on, you want in?"

"A bet?" Caitlyn asked as she scolded herself internally. Just because he was with a girl didn't mean anything.

"Yeah, we've got a bet on when we think Shane is going to crack and finally ask her out," Nate continued.

Okay, so maybe it did. She felt sick and she realised her vision was blurred through the tears that had made their way into her eyes.

From the little that she could see of Nate's face she saw that he looked startled. "Caitlyn are you –"

He was cut off by the door opening and they all looked around to see who had interrupted them.

"Hey guys. Cait, what are you -? Crap, what happened? Are you okay?"

Shane had crossed the room in two long strides and she couldn't help but soften slightly when she saw how concerned he was but then she remembered what Nate had just said. She couldn't stop the lone tear that leaked out of her eye and streaked down her cheek.

Barely able to make her words clear, she mumbled "Get away from me." She pushed past Shane and began to walk to her car, her pace increasing the second she had left the practice room.

"Caitlyn, come back, tell me what's wrong –" was all she heard Shane say before the door closed behind her.

She got into her car and drove off almost immediately, pulling into her apartment parking lot barely minutes later.

The tears had stopped but the sick feeling was still there and she doubted it would be going any time soon. She couldn't believe Shane had done this to her. She had trusted him, and for what? So he could go and have coffee with some girl and cheat on her?

She strode out of the elevator and made her way to her apartment. She stopped when she got there, confused by the bouquet of yellow roses outside her door. She picked them up and looked at the card.

_Sorry I had to work today Cait, I promise I'll make it up to you. Love, Shane. X_

She let herself into her apartment, thoroughly confused. When had those been delivered? And if there wasn't anyone to sign for them, surely they shouldn't have been left on her doorstep?

She looked at the roses again before throwing them against the door and it was only then that she realised that she hadn't closed the door.

Shane stood at the entrance to her apartment with a defeated look on his face.

"If you didn't like them…"

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at him. "How can you act so normal? How can you expect me to act so normal and what are even doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said vehemently.

"Cait, you've got to hear me out. You've completely got the wrong end of the stick, it really isn't what you think it is."

"What do you want to tell me, Shane? That you like Hannah? Well, I don't think I really want to hear it!" The tears had begun to work their way back into her eyes.

Shane took one look at her and walked across her living room taking her into his arms.

Against her will, she wrapped her arms around him and let her tears flow.

He started talking to her in a low voice whilst rubbing circles on her back. "Cait, you've completely misunderstood things. I talked to Nate and Jason about what happened after you left. They were trying to get you to admit that we were together because Mitchie has been suspicious for days now. Idiot's that they are, they told you I was out for coffee with some random name that they made up."

"I wouldn't ever do that to you Cait, you have to believe me," he finished and pulled away slightly, still holding her in his arms.

"Really?" She asked, her voice sounding more hopeful than she had wanted to let on.

"Really."

"But, hang on, then where were you when I got to the studio?" Caitlyn asked, still slightly confused.

"I came to see you, but you weren't here so I left you the flowers," he explained, gesturing to the roses that he had left on the table when he had been trying to comfort her.

She turned pink and pulled away from him so she could put the flowers into a vase.

"I'm sorry. For all of it, I mean. And I really do like the flowers," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He grinned. "That's okay. It was actually quite flattering," he said, hearing the tap in the kitchen turn off.

She came out of the kitchen with a vase in her hand and placed it onto the table.

"Flattering? What are you talking about?"

He smirked at her. "It was quite flattering knowing that you were completely green with envy for me."

She looked up at him, mild shock written on her face.

"What? No, I wasn't!"

"It's okay to admit it, Cait," he said, the smirk on his face widening ever so slightly. "You're completely hot for me. It's okay, I really don't mind. Green is my favourite colour after all."

"Gray, for the last time, I was not green with envy, why on earth would I be jealous?" She had her hands on her hips now, and Shane knew he was pushing her buttons. He just wanted her to admit it, just to wind her up, of course.

"You weren't? Well then, you won't mind if I do ask Hannah out after all? Okay then, I'll see you later!" He began to walk towards the door when he felt Caitlyn tug on his arm and turn him around to face her, pulling his head down to meet hers in a passionate kiss which he returned.

He pulled away barely seconds later and grinned at her. "Fine! I admit it, I was slightly jealous, okay?"

He kissed her swiftly. "You were green with envy," he corrected. "But like I said, it's okay, I kind of liked it."

"Gray, you're pushing it. I'll have you -"

He cut her off with another kiss.

She pulled away. "Oh God, does this mean Nate and Jason know about us now?"

He was startled by the sudden change in topic. "Yeah, I had to tell them. I told them not to tell Mitchie and Tess, because I know you wanted to tell them. You'll just have to do it sooner rather than later."

She smiled at him, still slightly unable to believe how lucky she was. She was with Shane Gray, and he was more perfect than she could ever imagine.

"That smile must mean you're thinking about how hot I am right now," he said, the trademark smirk back in position.

She blushed. "Actually, I was thinking, what if it had been the other way around? If you thought I was out for coffee with another guy?"

His eyes flashed at the mention of the possibility, but then he smiled. "I would be completely green with envy for you too," he said, before leaning down and capturing her lips in another kiss.


End file.
